


Billion Dollar Smile

by troyebear



Series: Dollars Series [1]
Category: LGBT - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troyebear/pseuds/troyebear
Summary: This is not a cheesy romance comedy you watch(I know you can't watch a story) after a break up of something that seemed like it was the whole world to you but not to the other...As you all know...some of you know a person named Bex Taylor-Klaus...this is a highschool Au...no this is not The MTV scream...it's the complete opposite of the show...there might be love, breakups...maybe even cheating...Ya never know unless you read my book to find out...*wink wink*I wrote this book on wattpad @BTK_BTK





	1. 1%

It's that time again...back to school...yay...fuck this shit. For the students of Mill Ridge High, Back To School was like hell to them. Wondering why, Mill Ridge is like a prison, nobody wants to be there especially the ones who actually like school.  
Bex got to the area for the shit she'll probably one use once, "Why the fuck am I doing this?" She asked herself, nobody cared at the school...only the teachers did, shocker, they always do. But I mean there's a new girl at school, Alexandrine, is her name. "Getting school stuff the night before school starts...what a fuck fest waiting to happen..." Bex said as she was now done with her rather quick shopping. Bex headed home, dread filled her eyes for tomorrow. She drove past the school and cold chills went up her spine...like a cold winters night. When you don't have a blanket and your fan or AC is on high or the AC is right next to you.  
The worst was quickly approaching as she sat down for dinner with her family, her mother, father, and her little brother and sister, who were too young to understand highschool... "You excited about tomorrow Bex?" Her mother asked as she scooted the mashed potatoes around on her plate, and her fork made a scraping noise. The scraping noise mentally killed her but she never showed emotion, "Yeah very excited..." She said rolling her eyes, and her mom hugged her,"Senior year, last first day of school," Her mom said smiling, "Don't remind me I'm getting old..." Bex said under her breath.  
"I'm the one with a daughter in highschool and she's a senior, and two younger kids in Pre-K...I'm the old one," Her mom said as she drank some water from a semi blue cup that has been dyed red on the inside from making kool-aid so much,"I-I'm gonna head to bed." Bex said getting quickly, she ran up the wooden stairs each step quieter than the last,"Let's Go tomorrow and show effort,"Bex said looking at her small yet enormous closet  
Her father knocked on the door, "Hun, Bex, Are you doing fine?" He asked as he didn't open the door, that's rude. "I'm fine dad, and you can come in," Bex said as he walked in slowly closing the door behind him, "About tomorrow...I know Mill Ridge is a horrible place but, it's all we could do..." Her dad said sitting on the bed as Bex was browsing through Pinterest maybe Tumblr."Juliet and Calypso are going to a private Pre-K, How is that possible, I've never heard of three and four year olds wearing uniforms..." Bex said not looking up from her screen that illuminated her face in her dark room. Bex never turns her lights on she only has a bedside lamp that was Harry Potter. "I'm gonna head out...it's getting late. You need to head to bed." Her father said getting up and he slowly left just how he come into the room, "Some time to myself finally," Bex said getting up, and changing, maybe, but after ten minutes give or take, she laid in bed. Bex played music as she paused it...we could hear her heartbeat... it was rapid. Bex cuddled up to her Stars Wars duvet, going into dreamland rather quickly.  
The black alarm clock blared...6:15am...Bex groaned, her father already brought the two brats to school,her younger siblings, Bex's mother came into her room, "Good morning Bexy," She said Bex forced herself out of bed, and the smell of coffee, eggs, bacon, and severe depression filled the air in Bex's room. "Love that smell means school is near," Bex said as her mother left her room. Bex mainly put black on... she wanted to match her emotions...so she'll wear black a hell of a lot more. "I'm not hungry..." Bex said as she grabbed her bag that had various Star Wars characters and it had aesthetically pleasing pins on it, and she went to her tiny grandma car. Bex put her music on and she practically screamed the lyrics to 'Welcome To The Black Parade' from My Chemical Romance.  
She got to Mill Ridge, she could already smell the sweet, sweet depression. The cheer team was doing flips and tricks, they pretend to care as Bex parles her car, and took the keys out. The storm trooper head, elder wand, and lucky bunny food clanked together. People stared at her like she was some sort of zoo animal, and she saw Nia, Noaah, and Alexandrine. "Hey..." Bex sais as they all sat a round table that you see at Dairy Queen. The umbrellas were tattered. So if it was raining they would be useless...just like most of the shit we learn in school. Bec's phone rang, and it was her mom, "Mom I'm not dead, yet." Bex said slightly annoyed and she crossed her free arm, "Sorry him...I'm just nervous, you'll be going off to college soon." Her mom said as there was a loud thud, "Mol What happened?!?" Bex said slightly worried, "I just tripped over a pair of your shoes...they're practically everywhere...you need your own box," her mom said putting them in the wooden box by the front door, "Well I'll need two boxes maybe three," She said laughing as she hung up.  
"Who was it?" Alexandrine asked, "Probably her mommy,"Noa teased as Bex slapped her arm slightly, "It was she though I was dead," Bex said as the other three laughed, "My mom stopped caring long ago..." Alexandrine said as she looked at Bex, "Well my mom cares why too much..."Bex said rolling her eyes, as the bell rang loudly, "I guess I got here in time..." Bex whispered as the four walked into te school. The principal standing by the office door with cheer as the students walked in. "Good morning," The principal said as a couple people noticed and Bex rolled her eyes so the principal didn't see...

Hey guys that's the end of Chapter one of Billion Dollar Smile...I hope you guys like it...BYE


	2. Chapter 2

Senior year...yay...Sex, parties, marriage, stripping for money.

Bex walked down the hallway to the locker that was so small you couldn't even fit a person in it if ya wanted the locker to be cut open. "Why in a bad mood? Someone in a pissy mood," Noaah said as he tried to flirt with her, "No, I'm just pissed that I have to be here, nobody wants to be here, it's like Axe spray, but much more depressing...way stronger." Bex said walking away as Noaah continued to follow her, "Will you fucking leave me alone and go and try and grope another girl," Bex said as she turned to him and she was pissed. Alexandrine and Nia were already in class, "Sorry," He said putting his hands up as he got caught by the police, which isn't a big shock. Bex quickly walked off, to room 215, "I'm gonna kill myself or kill someone..." Bex whispered to herself as she walked in. "Good morning everyone," Mr. Grayson said joyfully, and he went on about the rules of school...we'll be doing that for a fucking week, as Bex was starting to shoot down the back of the chair slowly, "I wanna fucking kill myself..." she whispered as another student heard it and immediately raised their hand, "Yes Liz," Mr. Grayson said looking at her, "Bex said she was gonna kill herself," Liz said as the teacher sighed, "Bex go to the counselor..." He said as she got up angrily and when she got up her chair made a sound of hitting the desk behind her and she left the room.

Sorry chapter 2 is short, the next chapter I'll try to make it better


	3. Chapter 3

Bex walked down the dimly lit school halls, the halls typically smelled like cigarette smoke, and weed. Most of the students had already gotten used to the smell by now. Freshmen ran around looking for classes, and Bex snickered at them and she went down to the first floor. Bex went into the room that read the Guidance Office and went to Ms. Marks office. "So Bex...you are here cause you said you wanted to kill yourself..."Ms.Marks said as she pulled out her record, yay, this is gonna get boring. "Bex...I see what you mean...this school isn't very fun...it's breaking every step we take..." Ms. Marks said as Bex rolled her eyes and huffed, "Is this supposed to help me?" She asked as she got up and walked out pissed off.


End file.
